fifafandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey
The Journey In the official trailer for FIFA 17 on 12th June, it showed a story mode called the "The Journey" which would feature the fictional footballer Alex Hunter and authentic managers only available in the English Premier League. The game features a new single-player story campaign mode titled The Journey for PS4, Xbox One and Windows where players assume the role of Alex Hunter (voiced by Adetomiwa Edun), a young footballer trying to make his mark in the Premier League. The player is able to select one of 20 Premier League clubs to play for at the beginning of the season. The player can play in an upfield position, RW, ST, LW and CAM only.The story mode also features a dialogue wheel, similar to the Mass Effect series. Story Alex Hunter is a 17-year-old male[ from Clapham, London.Hunter's grandfather is former English striker Jim Hunter (22 goals in the 1968/69 Season. Under his grandfather's guidance, Hunter has decided to play as a footballer in the Premier League. The game begins with a football match between two young teams, featuring a young Alex Hunter and his best friend Gareth Walker. The game goes on to a penalty shootout decider in which Hunter or Walker scores the winning penalty. A scout watches over him and remarks about his talent to Alex's grandfather, former footballer Jim Hunter. Six years later in 2016 or 2017, Alex Hunter and Gareth Walker take on exit trial, if passed Alex Hunter has a choice of all 20 Premier League clubs to sign for. Alex signs with his Granddad's former professional club and the news is broken to him that Gareth Walker also decided to sign with the same club as well. Both players attend the club's pre-season tour of the United States, where they play against Real Madrid, Borussia Dortmund and Paris Saint-Germain. Alex Hunter starts against Dortmund. After performing well at training, Hunter and Walker make the team sheet for the first squad and play Liverpool away. (If the player is Liverpool for their chosen club, they will play Chelsea away). Gareth Walker is chosen to lead the starting XI out and Hunter is made to sit on the bench. Before they could head out, Hunter wishes Walker good luck and offers him a fist bump, but Walker overlooks, brushes off the gesture and walks off very arrogantly. If Alex wins or loses the first few games, he is loaned out due to starting most games on the bench. Alex can choose to be loaned out to either Newcastle United, Aston Villa, or Norwich City, as a result of the major signing of either Harry Kane or Ángel Di María by Alex's parent club. After impressing on loan in the Championship, Alex Hunter returns to his parent club, only to find out that life-long friend Gareth Walker has left for the club's arch rivals, due to the fact they were willing to offer him more money and fame. After a strong spell in the starting eleven, Alex Hunter starts in the FA Cup final, where he faces Gareth Walker for the first or second time time since his departure from the club. In the tunnel before kick-off could start Walker and Hunter encounter each other, and Walker says he only used to be friends with Alex because his Granddad had a connection to the game and harshly says to Alex he didn't mean anything to him meaning Walker mostly used Alex so he could become a professional footballer. Whether Hunter wins the FA Cup or not is dependent on how the game is played. Regardless of whoever wins, Hunter and Walker shake hands at the end of the game and become reconciled The final cut scene is taken in Alex's flat, where he discovers the news that he has been selected by the England manager to represent his country at the upcoming major tournament. Category:Fifa 17